


IT loves me

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arren and Pennywise reunited and it feels so good.





	IT loves me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinsengumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsengumi/gifts).



> Merry christmas. I love you Arren.

“Pennywise….” Arren saw him in the corner of his eye. Pennywise had disappeared after he had kissed Arren and said he could not be in relationship right now and Arren was sad. Arren longed for Pennywise and here he was! Clown in the flesh! In front of him! Pennywise moaned, “I missed you Arren!” in a haunting tone and asked, “did you miss me Arren?” Arren could not believe it his one true love was back? “Arren…do you forgive me?” arren closed his eyes and turned away “I don’t know. You left me. I had no clown to hold…..” Pennywise begged “please Arren. I will do anything.” Arren looked up “really?” Pennywise said “of course. I love you Arren.” Arren asked if Pennywise could give him money and be with him forever. Pennywuse leaves and gives Arren 5000 dollars and Arren is rich now. “anything for you arren” arren blush….he love Pennywise….. “thank you.” And he takes the money and he buys himself everything he wants and he has his clown loved back. Arren is so happy. So blessed.


End file.
